Mary Anne's New Volunteering Job
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: Mary Anne saw an Ad for a volunteering job and she can't wait to get started!
1. The Ad

Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

It was a very quiet Saturday afternoon. My dad, the lawyer, had jury duty from one to three p.m. My stepmom, Sharon Schafer took her parents out for a movie and dinner. My stepsister, Dawn was watching the Barretts from one to five p.m. My adopted brother, Carlos had a basketball game until around three pm. I had my cat, Tigger with me.

I'm Mary Anne Spier I'm 13 and a resident of Stoneybrook, CT. I'm an eighth grader at Stoneybrook Middle School. My dad raised me after my mother died many years ago of cancer. I hardly remember her.

Uncle Ed called and asked for Sharon, but I told him she can't come to the phone right now and added I'll have her to call him back.

At three p.m., the mail truck came by. After it left, I got the mail and went to the table. Seeing a few bills for both Dad and Sharon, I put them in a separate pile. Then I saw an AD with my name on it—sweet! I brought it up to my room. In my room, I was reading through the AD to see if it there's anything interesting. Then I saw a headline that said help wanted: Volunteers were needed at the local church. If interested, call Linda Hall. I circled the name and number.

"I'm home!" a voice was heard.

I came out of my room and noticed Carlos standing in the hallway.

"Hi, Carlos, how was your game?" I asked.

"Awesome. We won twenty-eight to twenty," replied Carlos happily.

"Terrific!" I exclaimed in my excited voice.

"Thanks," smiled Carlos.

Then Dad came home.

"Hi, the mail's on the table for you, Dad," I said.

"Thank you, honey," replied Dad.

"How did jury duty go?" I asked.

"The murderer, who killed his parents and brother, will be locked up for life. No bail," said Dad.

"He deserves it," said Carlos as I agreed.

Sharon came home twenty minutes later.

"Hi, Sharon, Uncle Ed called earlier and asked for you. He wants you to call him back," I said.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me," smiled Sharon as she went upstairs to change out of her work clothes.

"We'll be going out for dinner tonight," said Dad.

"I'm going to call Ed first," said Sharon.

"No rush," said Dad.

Then, I told Dad about volunteering at a church.

"I would like to start doing that," I said.

"Okay," said Dad.

"I'm going to call Linda Hall when I get a chance. I'll call her tomorrow," I said.


	2. The News about Logan and Mrs Bruno

An hour later, I was asleep when the phone suddenly rings. Two minutes later, Dad came up and entered as he sat next to me. He was scaring me.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Mrs. Bruno," began Dad. "Logan got hurt in a car crash that just happened twenty minutes ago."

"What?" I exclaimed in a shocked voice. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be just fine; he injured his right leg that's all. Mrs. Bruno was involved, but she's not hurt and she's very lucky," answered Dad. "She's still with him at the hospital and you can go visit him there tomorrow after school."

"Okay, good," I said.

"He also might need surgery before he goes home," continued Dad.

That got me more worried than ever.

"They'll need to take an x-ray first to make sure his leg would be well enough without an operation," said Dad as I got relieved.

At three am, I must have a bad dream about what Dad told me because I woke up after the car hit a pole way before our street. I sat up in bed while I was breathing heavily.

I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink. Dad must if heard me because he came down to see if I was okay.

"Are you alright, honey?" asked Dad.

I nodded while having some water. "I just had a nightmare that's all. Even though I'm glad Logan's okay, I'm just worried about him."

"It'll be alright," said Dad while he was comforting me.

We just talked for awhile until it was four am. It took me twenty minutes for me to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, three hours later at our wake up time for school, I woke up after I had that same dream. Meredith was already up and dressed before I did. I came down while I was still in my nightgown feeling tired when Dad noticed that.

"Are you okay? You look tired," said Dad.

"That dream came back," I replied.

"It'll be alright." Dad said comforting me. "Are you going to be okay to go to school or do you feel too tired?"

"I'm just tired and I wouldn't able to concentrate in any of my classes if that thought of Logan wouldn't go away," I answered.

"I don't blame you. I'll tell Dawn to let your homeroom teacher know," said Dad.

"Okay," I replied.

That's what he did. Both Dad and Sharon had to work plus Dad's not off until Friday. Which is fine by me so I can sleep for awhile. Luckily, Sharon would be home early today at one pm.

I'll also probably go see Logan later on after I sleep for a bit. I did manage to sleep for two or more hours.

When I woke up, I felt better enough to go visit him at the hospital. I got dressed and had lunch. I called Dad to let him know I was heading out to see Logan and he said it was fine by him. After we talked, I headed out to the hospital. When I got there, I spotted Mr. Bruno waiting for me.

"Hi, Mr. Bruno, how's Logan?" I asked.

"He's doing fine. Only he's getting a surgery done a bit because his leg wasn't moving right," said Mr. Bruno. "He was awake this morning and he could barely move it, so they're doing it now to get it out of the way."

"Oh. At least, Logan is okay," I said in a relieved voice.

"I agree with you," said Mr. Bruno.

Twenty minutes later, the doctor came to us and said, "The surgery is success. Logan's in the recovery room and is still asleep. There could be a chance of him being on crutches for about a month."

"Okay," said Mr. Bruno. "May we please see him?"

"Certainly," replied Dr. Wellington as he brought us to see Logan.

I'm glad Logan is fine. I love him very much and I don't want to lose my boyfriend because I'd be heartbroken. Luckily, he had just woken up when we came in to see him.

"Mary Anne," said Logan.

"Hi, Logan, Dad told me you were in an accident last night when your mother called him," I told him. "I'm glad you're okay now."

"So am I," smiled Logan.

"How did the accident happen?" I asked.

"My mom and I were on our way home from my baseball game when this speeder crashed into us. That was when it crashed into a pole," explained Logan.

"Yikes!" I exclaimed in a low voice.

"Tell me about it. My mom told me that speeder got caught and he's going to court next month," continued Logan.

"Good," I said as Logan agreed.

Later, at home, I was starting to feel very tired again for some reason. I did sleep for two extra hours earlier. Isn't that odd or what? I was also feeling pale and my face was red.

"Hi, honey," Sharon greeted me.

"Hi, Sharon, I just got home from seeing Logan. Dad already knew about that," I said.

"He told me that, too," said Sharon. "How was Logan today?"

I told her about the doctors gave him a surgery on his right leg to make it better.

"Oh, dear. How is he doing now?" asked Sharon.

"He's doing well and will be on crutches for a month," I answered.

"I'm glad he's doing well. Are you feeling okay, honey? You look pale," said Sharon.

"I'm just tired, that's all. It's odd because I slept for two extra hours before I went to see Logan," I said.

"Maybe you should go lie down for a bit," suggested Sharon.

"I think I should, too," I said as I went up to my room.

I was asleep when Dad, surprisingly, came home from early.

"You're home early. You're never home early except for the day before your day off," said Sharon.

"I found out I get to have two weeks off from work starting tomorrow, so I'll be on vacation. In fact, I have to go on a business tomorrow morning, so that's why Randy was letting me home early to get ready," explained Dad.

"Good for you!" exclaimed Sharon happily.

"I figured I'll take you girls out for dinner tonight," continued Dad.

"Sounds good to me," said Sharon.

"Is Mary Anne home yet?" asked Dad as he was getting some coffee.

"She is and she looked very tired even though she told me she slept for two more hours before seeing Logan," replied Sharon as she told him about Logan. "So I just suggested she can lie down for awhile."

"Okay, that's fine," said Dad. "We can go out at about six pm anyway."

"Good thinking," agreed Sharon.

"What I'll do is I'll take a quick shower at five pm & when I'm ready, we can leave," Dad told Sharon the plan.

"Where are we going to eat?" asked Sharon.

"I'm thinking of going to _Stamford Fan Zone_ ," answered Dad.

"Sounds good to me," agreed Sharon.

I don't know what time Sharon came into my room because I was still asleep.

"Mary Anne, get ready, your father's taking us out for dinner," said Sharon.

But I was still very tired. I'm not in the mood to go out. I don't want to fall asleep in the restaurant.

"Do you think Dad would mind if I stay behind? I'm still very tired. I know I can take a shower, but I don't think that'd keep me awake," I said.

"I don't think he'll mind," said Sharon.

I asked Dad if I could stay home since I was too tired to go anywhere. He didn't mind at all, he didn't blame me for staying home when I was feeling tired. He told me he was going on a business trip for two weeks starting tomorrow, but not until the afternoon, so we can spend the afternoon for awhile after school.

He usually goes on the business trip in Chicago, Illinois. This time he was going to be in Augusta, Maine. Later, I couldn't sleep at all. I was still worried about Logan even though he's fine. I just pray that he'll be fine. I can't wait for him to be out of the hospital and for him to come back to school. I miss him.


	3. Mary Anne Meets Linda Hall

The next day, I was tired, but I took a shower and went to school. At least I'd be with Dad before he leaves for the business trip. I'm going to miss him a lot. He was due to leave for around four-thirty this afternoon. I'm glad we'd have plenty of time to spend time together.

"Can we also spend time together alone when you get back?" I asked when he picked me up.

"Of course we can," smiled Dad.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave," I said.

"I'm going to miss you as well," said Dad. "Maybe we can do the father-daughter business trip on a school vacation. They're supposed to announce that before summer begins.

"Okay," I said.

"I have to get gas anyway before I leave this afternoon," said Dad.

"Alright," I said. "I'm going to call Linda Hall first."

"Okay," said Dad.

I called Linda Hall. We made arrangement to meet her the day after tomorrow after school. We left after that. We stopped at the gas station near Stamford since we were spending the day at the mall like we always do every now and then. Sometimes we do different things.

"I need to get a couple of things here before I leave for the business trip," said Dad. "Once I pay after getting gas, we can park and go in."

"Okay," I replied.

That's what we did after he parked the car and went in.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Just some snacks. The meetings are providing snacks. I'm not getting drinks until I get to Maine in case they get flat," said Dad.

"Good idea," I agreed. "Do you need any kind of snacks?"

"Yes, a couple of people I know are diabetics," said Dad.

"Okay," I said. "So, do you want me to get pretzels, Lay's Chips, and crackers? Stacey eats those at Claudia's during a meeting. She also eats rice cakes."

"That's a good idea to get," said Dad.

That's what I got for him. He got some candy and a few other chips like Doritos both Nacho Cheese and Blue Ranch & Cheetos.

"We can bring these snacks home first, and then we can spend the rest of our time together before I leave," said Dad after he paid.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," I replied.

I love to spend time with Dad, I feel close to him. He says no matter what happens, we'll always be close and it's true. We did as we planned. After we dropped off the snacks, we went out. We went back to Stamford for the mall.

At the mall, in the food court for a treat.

"I'm going to meet Linda the day after tomorrow when I get out of school," I said.

I can cook pretty well, so I can do that. I'm sure I'd do okay serving people from the kitchen, so I don't think that'd be a problem even though I'm pretty shy around new people. We stayed at the mall until three-thirty. Maine is the driving distance, so he'll be driving there.

"Are you going to call us?" I asked.

"Of course I would," smiled Dad.

"Okay. You better," I teased him as we laughed.

At four-thirty, after Dad gathered everything and packed his car, he said good-bye to us and left for Maine. I usually get upset when he leaves, but I do get very happy when he returns.

"We can go out for dinner four times, twice this week and twice next week," said Sharon.

Then, I started on my homework. I already finished my essay yesterday and handed that in to the teacher. It was two days early. Most of them are almost done with it. I was the only one who finished it early. He was pleased about it. He wasn't going to announce the winners until Friday anyway.

The next day, after school, I walked over to Stoneybrook Church and went to the church basement where she told me to go meet her. I found a priest.

"How can I help you?" asked a priest.

"Can you tell Mrs. Linda Hall that I'm here? I'm Mary Anne Spier. I was going to meet her today," I said.

"Of course," said the priest.

He went to go find her and came back.

"She'll be right with you, dear," said the priest.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Make yourself comfortable to wait for her," said the priest.

I only waited for one minute when she came out.

"Hi, Mary Anne," smiled Linda.

"Hi," I said.

"You can call me Linda. You can come with me in the office," said Linda.

"Okay," I said.

I did and sat at her desk.

"We do some events at Stoneybrook Party Hall or at Stamford Club for Parties and mostly here. We also do Bingo on Tuesday and Thursday nights from seven to eight here. You can come here by five to set up and bake for those bingo nights," said Linda.

"Alright. What time do the other events begin?" I asked.

"We do it from seven to nine at night whenever we get assigned, so it's not exactly every night. We don't do it on Bingo nights," said Linda.

"Perfect because I have Baby-Sitters Club meeting from five-thirty to six every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday," I told her.

"We do it in the afternoon on Saturdays and Sundays from one to four," said Linda. "You can come by eleven so we can go over to the assigned places to get ready for those events."

"What time do you want me to come? May I come here at six-fifteen after the meeting?" I asked.

"Yes, that's early enough," replied Linda. "I have a van to transport the volunteers to those places and we come back here when we're done."

"Okay," I said.

"Let me give you the schedule," said Linda as she got it and gave it to me.

I looked at that.

"Okay," I said.

"You can start anytime," said Linda.

"Is it alright if I can start in a couple weeks? I won't be here because I'll be in London, England with my history class next week. We did an essay on it and the winners get to perform it at a hotel," I replied.

"Okay. That's fine by me, honey," said Linda.

"Thanks," I said.

After I visited her, I went home to do my homework. That night, the phone rang and I answered.

"Hello. Hi, Dad! How's your business trip going?" I asked.

"Not bad, the first meeting starts tomorrow," replied Dad.

"That's good. I met Linda Hall today and I get to start in two weeks because of London, England trip for next week," I said. "We're getting the permission trip tomorrow."

"Okay. That's great," said Dad.

"She was very nice," I said. "I liked her right away. I heard Logan's going to back at school tomorrow."

"That's a good thing," said Dad

"i know," I said. "I might help him if he needs it with his crutches."

"He would like that," said Dad.

"Thanks," I said.


	4. Mary Anne's First Night of the Job

I couldn't wait to get the job started.

I hope my job would help me out in the meantime. I got a feeling I'd do well, I really do. The other gals came to the meeting, too. After the meeting, Mrs. Kishi volunteered to bring me to Stoneybrook Church. When we got there, I thanked her and she wished me luck as I went in. When I got in there, Linda was waiting.

"Hi," said Linda.

"Hi," I said.

"Before we get going, we can get your uniform to work in the kitchen to cook in there," said Linda.

"Okay," I said.

She showed me where they are so I can put it back there when we return from the events. I put it on. I already had my hair up before I left the meeting. Claudia offered to put it in a bun for me. After that and the others showed up, they put their uniforms on and we left there to Stamford Club for Parties. It was a surprise birthday party like it says on my schedule. When we got there, I put my hair net on before entering the kitchen.

Then, a girl spotted me.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" asked a girl.

"Yes," I replied. "I'm Mary Anne."

"I'm Samantha Rivera. You must know Bob," said Samantha.

"Yeah, how do you know him?" I asked.

"We're cousins," said Samantha. "Our mothers are sisters."

'Wow," I said. "I never knew you guys are cousins."

"You must be new volunteer for the church events," said Samantha.

"Yes," I said. "How do you like volunteering with her?"

"Very fun. It keeps me busy," said Samantha.

"That's good," I said.

"I know," agreed Samantha.

I got a menu out that Linda had left me and Samantha to do. Yes, we're partners. People get paired to prepare each meal everyday. So, I'm glad that Samantha is my partner. I don't care if I was Marci's partner as well. I don't mind working with either one. Samantha and I are going to do entrees. Samantha was doing mashed potatoes along with gravy and I was making chicken and corn on the cob for vegetables.

That was done within an hour later since the chicken takes the longest since I took that at home, too. After all that was done, we get to take a break after we washed our hands because it wasn't eight yet. But the guests started coming in. Samantha and I get to collect gifts from the guests to put them on the tables. The guests can sit wherever they want. They don't have assigned seats. So, they're all set.

"Some people get alcoholic drinks at all events including Bingo, so be sure you check their IDs because they have to be at least 21 of age or older to drink," said Samantha.

"I knew," I said. "So, I won't have any problems to forget to do that."

"Okay, good," smiled Samantha.

"I know," I said. "Did any of you tend to forget that?"

"My sister, Amanda, does. I have to remind her every time. I shouldn't have to do, she should know by now. I always make sure she doesn't forget to do so," explained Samantha.

"I agree with you. How old is she?" I asked.

"Eleven, but Linda gave her permission to work here. Amanda might get fired if she keeps forgetting to check IDs before giving anyone alcohol," said Samantha.

"Good idea," I agreed.

I wouldn't want anyone working like that either if I was Linda myself. I met Amanda before the party began. The party started when the birthday guest got surprised when he arrived. While I was giving one of the guests entrees, I noticed Amanda taking someone's order of Sex on the Beach and I think she left without checking something, so I went over to her.

"Excuse me, Amanda. Did you forget to do something when you took an order of an alcoholic drink?" I asked.

"Oh, right," said Amanda.

But she just stood there.

"Forget it. I'll go do it," I said.

It was a good thing that I did that because this person was 19, not 21 and I had to decline to give her that drink. I didn't want to get in trouble because of that. I went back after she asked for apple juice.

"It was a good thing I checked because that person is underage. She's 19, not 21. This place could get fine one day," I warned Amanda.

I went back to the table to give her the apple juice.

"Thank you, miss," said the 19-year-old.

Then, I went to my group.

"How's everything here?" I asked.

"Good. Thank you," replied the birthday guest.

"You're very welcome," I smiled.

I went to Linda and told her what happened with Amanda.

"Thank you for taking care of that," said Linda. "You must have known what to do."

"Yes. Sam told me," I told her.

"Good," said Linda. "After this event, I'm going to fire Amanda so she won't keep forgetting."

"Good idea," I whispered.

Samantha and I were done since giving out meals were our jobs. I told her about it. She was impressed that I remembered. I also added Amanda was going to be laid-off after tonight. Samantha agreed on that.

"I don't blame Linda," said Samantha.

Then, it was time for desserts. Marci takes care of that. Since she was doing it on her own, I decided to pitch in.

"Thanks, Mary Anne," smiled Marci.

"Not a problem," I smiled back.

I'm glad I did. Linda noticed how helpful I was. When people asked for any those alcoholic drinks, I _never_ once forgot to check their IDs, no matter how old they are. Linda was impressed about that since some new people forget often. After the desserts were over, it was time to open gifts and I get to help out by giving the birthday girl presents one by one. Both Samantha and Marci offered to give me a hand. Good. I like working in a group as long as I get the ones I know first. I'm not used to work with a group of strangers-yet. After the birthday party was over and the guests left, it was time to clean up. Amanda was the only one who was (sorry to say this) lazy.

Samantha had to tell Amanda to help out, but she refused to do, so Linda had to make her do it. Good. By the way, she did tell Amanda that she's fired. She didn't care at all. She did complain though. Have you ever hear an 11-year-old swear? That's what she did. Marci, Sam, and I did ignore that while we were cleaning up. Linda had to tell Amanda to keep it down. Good.

After the clean up was finished, we headed back to Stoneybrook Church. When we got there, Sharon was already there waiting for me.

"I'll bring the uniform inside for you," Marci offered.

"Thanks," I said as I took it off to give it to her. "Bye. See you tomorrow at school."

"Bye. You did terrific on your first night," commented Linda.

"Thank you," I said as I went to the car.

"Hi, honey, how did it go on your first night?" asked Sharon as we drove off.

"Good," I replied as I told him all about it.

"That's good that Amanda's getting laid-off," said my stepmom as I agreed.

I was so tired that when I got home, I got comfy and went to bed right away.


	5. Bingo Night

The next day, we were back at school. Tonight was bingo night to volunteer. I am looking forward to do so. That starts at seven and I'd have to be at the church by five to set up and bake for bingo like Linda told me when I first met her. Grandma Verna does that and she enjoys it.

At lunch, I went to Samantha and said, "Maybe we can walk to church together for bingo."

"Yeah. We can do that on all bingo nights," said Samantha.

"Sounds good to me," I agreed.

"We can go to your house first since the church isn't far from Burnt Hill Road," said Samantha.

"Okay," I said. "Good idea."

After school, Samantha and I walked to my house.

"How is Kayla doing since she got cancer free," said Sam on the way.

"She's getting strong," I said.

"That's a good thing," said Samantha as I agreed with her. "I recall seeing you in the paper when you and your friends saved her life."

"Yes. We did a baking sale to raise money for cancer," I said.

"Wow," said Sam.

"I don't even want to lose her either to be honest with you. We had just met and became best friends right away. If it wasn't for us, she wouldn't be alive today. I would've been upset if I ever lose her. We're like sisters," I said.

"I bet you would since you're attached to her," said Samantha as we went inside my house.

We were in my room doing our homework.

"We could leave at four-thirty to give us enough time to get to the church on time. Before you came along, I'd leave at four-fifteen and it's nearly four blocks from my house. You're two blocks away," said Samantha.

"Yeah, we could leave at that time. When I met Linda, it's only about ten minutes from here," I said.

"Perfect," said Samantha. "We'd be there at four-forty."

"Exactly," I smiled.

"And, if you wouldn't able to attend Bingo, you can let me know," said Sam.

"Okay," I agreed.

At four-thirty, we left for church for Bingo. We got there ten minutes later and went in the church basement where Bingo nights take place according to Samantha.

"Hi, girls, you're the first two today," said Linda.

"Swell," I said.

"Awesome," said Samantha.

"What desserts do you make on Bingo nights?" I asked.

"We do different baked goods on those evening," Linda responded to me.

"Okay," I said. "Does it involve with alcohol, too?"

"Yes, same thing like last night. Bingo players need to be 18 to play with and an ID is for both bingo and alcohol," explained Linda.

"Okay. No problem," I said.

"I'm still impressed how you remembered when Amanda nearly forgot to do. You did the right move," said Linda.

"My stepmother was impressed when I told him about it," I said.

"I bet she was. I'm still very proud of you," said Linda.

"Thanks," I smiled.

In the kitchen, the tonight's desserts are brownies with nuts for one half and without them on the second half, my assignment, Samantha's job is jello both regular and sugar-free, and Marci, who came five minutes before five, was going to bake cupcakes- half chocolate with chocolate frosting and half vanilla with vanilla frosting.

"Most bingo players are diabetics and some are allergic to nuts," said Marci.

"Okay. Do you put contains nuts for any signs to warn them?" I asked.

"Yes. We put them on separate plates anyway. The brownies with nuts go on one plate and without nuts on the other plate," explained Samantha.

"Alright. I just want to make sure," I said.

"And, it's always good to ask when you're new," said Sam.

"That's right," agreed Marci.

"I agree as well," I added.

"I'll get the signs ready when the cupcakes and brownies in the oven," said Marci.

"Good idea while Sam and I keep an eye on them until you come back in," I said.

"Sounds like a great idea to me," said Marci.

After Marci and I put both cupcakes and brownies in the tray, she went out to do the signs and came back in while the baked goods were still in the oven. They were done about 20 to 30 minutes later. They were done perfectly. Marci and I cut the brownies together to put them on the plates and I helped her putting cupcakes on the plates. I took out chocolate cupcakes and I frosted them with chocolate frosting while Marci did the vanilla cupcakes. Sam volunteered to bring all the treats out. We were done in no time. Thank goodness.

Samantha and I got assigned to do the bar while Marci was going to hand out the prizes for the Bingo winners. I checked the soda machine to see if there was enough sodas for everyone. They were filled. All it needed was ice.

"Where do you get the ice?" I asked Sam.

"I'll show you," replied Samantha.

She did and helped me to fill the ice. That was done after about two to three packs of ice.

"Thank you for doing that, girls," said Linda.

"No problem," I said. "The soda machine needed some."

"I bet it did," agreed Linda.

After I helped Marci organizing all of the prizes, we get to take a break since it was almost six-thirty. Good timing, huh? I had a water break. Samantha, Marci, and I decided to go for pizza at _Pizza Hut_ after Bingo is done and after we're done cleaning up. That was the plan tonight. After I had some water, I went to the bar to get ready when people started coming up and were getting ready to play Bingo. Linda is the Bingo caller. Sam and I would take turns to ID people who ordered alcohol and Sam showed me the chart to show me how to make some of them. That was a good idea. I was a pro after that. We also took turns to make alcohol drinks as well while giving anyone under 21 soda, water, and juice.

A 19-year-old girl came up and said, "I would like to have Sex on the Beach please."

"May I see some ID first?" I asked as she did. "Sorry, we cannot serve that to anyone under 21."

"I'll have orange juice then," replied the 19-year-old lady.

That's what Samantha did and the 19-year-old woman left.

"You've been doing a great job to remember that," said Samantha. "You didn't make one mistake so far."

"You bet. I didn't plan to make any mistakes at all to get fired," I said.

"Good, no one should forget like Amanda almost did," said Samantha as I agreed with her.

"Did she serve at the bar before she was fired?" I asked.

"Linda never trusted Amanda to do that in case she makes a mistake," replied Samantha.

"I don't blame her. I wouldn't either," I said.

"Me neither. Same with Marci," said Samantha.

After Bingo ended at eight and everything was cleaned up, the girls and I hung up our uniforms and left to have pizza at _Pizza Hut_ like we planned. Sharon already knew I wasn't going home for dinner. I called him before I left for that.


	6. Mary Anne's Issue

The next day, Logan was back at school. I was glad. He's still on crutches I decided to help him out like I told him I would. We made a deal that I can do that before & after school and lunch since that's the only time we see each other.

"I can't do any sports until my leg gets better," said Logan. "So, I can attend the meetings for the time being."

"That's a good idea," I said. "You're just lucky to be alive."

"I know," agreed Logan. "Mom said she was lucky, too."

"That's true. I didn't think about that to be honest with you," I said. "I've been focusing on you the most."

Logan could tell something else was bugging me because the way my voice was breaking.

"Is something on your mind?" asked Logan.

"I'm just glad I didn't lose you. The news about what happen to you bothered me because that's how Amelia was killed," I replied wiping my tears.

"Oh," said Logan. "I see what you mean."

"I'm just glad I get to help you out, too," I said. "Luckily, volunteering has been keeping me busy."

"That's a good thing," said Logan.

"I know," I agreed.

After school, I looked at my schedule and there was no events today. Marci and Samantha already knows about it. Like Linda said, it doesn't happen every night, just bingo or any special events. That give us a break. Linda has older people for funerals when the kids are in school during the week and we'd do it on weekends and school vacation, which was a good idea.

At home, I was doing homework. Logan told me he was excused from baby-sitting to let his leg heal, so I told him he doesn't have to attend the meetings if that's the case and he said I had a good point on that. It was a good thing we have two associate members otherwise we'd be in a pickle how to handle tough situations if we're booked or if none of us is available.

When I got home, Dad was back from Maine. It was for a few days.

"That was fast," I said.

"It was," said Dad.

"Logan's back in school today," I said.

"That's good," said Dad.

"I know," I said. "Logan and I made a deal. I would be helping him during and after school including lunch."

"Good idea," said Dad. "You're home today.

"Linda said volunteering events isn't every night," I said. "Sharon knew about it."

I went to my room to do homework until supper was ready. Logan kept texting while I was trying to my homework. He wanted me to do his chores, I didn't answer because I was focus. I like to get homework done before dinner.

"Who kept texting you?" asked Carlos.

"Logan, but I ignored it while I was doing homework. He's expecting me to his chores," I said.

"What do he think you are? His maid?" asked Carlos.

"That's what me making me feel like," I said. "I'm his girlfriend, not a maid."

"I agree," said my brother.

Before I went down, that Logan texted me again, so I told him I had to go eat dinner. Plus, I already told him that his parents can help him at home and I'd help him st school. I didn't want to tell him I'm not his maid in case he gets defended. I kept my phone in my room so that he won't disturb me. Carlos applauded me to do that.

After dinner, I didn't feel like helping out tonight. I was drained, so Dad excused me from it.

"Was she okay?" asked Dawn.

"She was just too tired to help out tonight," replied Dad.

"That's okay, at least you have us," said Meredith.

In the kitchen, Carlos said, "I know why she's like that."

He mentioned about what happened. "She told me she ignored his texts in order to focus on her homework."

"Wow. I'm glad she did that. She's not his maid," said Meredith.

"When he texted her before dinner, she told him she had to go eat supper and left her phone in her room," said Carlos.

"Good idea," said Dawn.

"I applauded her to do that smart move," said Carlos.

Besides being tired, I also felt like I was Logan's maid instead of his girlfriend now like Carlos mentioned. Don't get me wrong, I love helping during school, but I won't have time to do so on the days when I would be volunteering for special events, baby-sitting, and so on. I'm afraid to have a nervous breakdown. He wasn't like that in school.

I don't think he understood when I told him about his parents helping him when he's home because he's very demanding. I think the car accident and injuries made him that way, but that's not an excuse to be acting that towards me.

At nine pm, I was in bed, but Dawn had her radio on loud while I was trying to sleep. I had my pillow over my head.

"You need to turn your radio down a bit," I heard Dad told her. "Mary Anne has been trying to sleep. It's too loud for her."

A bit? How about turn it off? Logan was also trying to text me when I went to sleep, but I told him I was sleeping and shut my cell phone off after that. I want him to understand I can't always help him if I'm busy or in bed.


	7. Mary Anne Tells Her Father

The next day, Logan was driving me nuts at school during lunch! He's mad at me for not helping him out.

"I was counting on you to help me out when I'm at home," said Logan.

"But I thought the deal was I can help you before and after school & lunch," I said. "Why your parents can't help you when you're home? I can't help out tonight anyway. It's bingo night. I made a commitment to volunteer for church events."

He tries to embarrass me in front of everyone, but I walked away to my next class.

"Why can't you let Mary Anne have a life?" asked Kristy. "She's not your maid. You're lucky you have her to help you during school, including lunch otherwise she wouldn't help you at all. She's right you made that as a deal with you. You apparently forgot about it."

He took off.

"He kept texting her according to Carlos," said Meredith.

"That would drive me crazy if that was Bart," said Kristy.

After school, I was doing my homework before I went to the church when Logan tries to stop me.

"I'm not going to be late because of you," I said as I continued.

Samantha was out sick today and she won't be at the church for bingo night. I arrived in time.

"Oh, good, I made it. Logan has the habit to make me late most of the time because he expects me to do everything for him," I said.

"Still?" asked Marci.

"I told him the deal was I would help him out in school, including lunch," I said. "And, his folks can help him at home."

"That's right," said Marci.

"I was so drained last night that I went to bed at nine pm. He tried to text me, but I ignored it by shutting my cell phone off so I can sleep," I said.

"I believe it," said Marci. "Logan should know you have a life and you can't do everything for him when you don't have the time."

"I know. I told him I made a commitment to do this. I can't wait for Logan to get off the crutches so I won't have to deal with it," I said.

"I don't blame you," said Marci.

"I don't know how to make him understand," I said. "I tried to be firm."

"Maybe you can talk to his mother so she can make him understand," said Marci.

"That's true. I never thought about that," I said. "I always talk to her when I have issue with him. I'm sure she's hurt if he doesn't let her help him at home."

"Me, too," said Marci.

"I'll text her later when we're done," I said.

After the bingo event was done, I texted Mrs. Bruno and told her about my issue with Logan. I wondered if he might be stressed out since the car accident. Luckily, she thanked me for telling her. She'll fix him. She doesn't like it when Logan gives me problems. This could cause a break-up one of these days.

Then, I noticed Dad's car showing up.

"There's my dad," I said.

"See you tomorrow," said Marci.

"Bye," I said going to the car.

At home, I'm not sure if I ever told Dad about the issue with Logan. I figured I'd try to fix things on my own. I do that sometimes unless I need Dad's help.

"Mary Anne was quiet tonight when I picked her up," said Dad. "Is she alright?"

Then, the doorbell rang and Meredith opened the front door a bit.

"Why did Mary Anne texted my mother?" asked Logan.

"Try this: It's none of your business. She had every right to tell your mom on what's going on. She tries to tell you she can't always help you out all the time. She volunteers for the church events now, too. And, she had a point. She made a deal with you to help out in school and lunch, remember? She tried to make you to understand and you don't care. She's not your maid like Kristy said. She can't help you out at night. She also has a family time and when she babysits," said Meredith.

"That's right," said Carlos who appeared.

"She doesn't even want to see you," said Meredith as she shut the door.

That part was true. I didn't want to see Logan at all. I was in my room.

"That would answer your question," said Carlos.

"What's going on?" asked Dad.

"Didn't she tell you? Logan has been giving her a hard time," said Meredith as she told him about it.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell me," said Dad.

"She probably thought she would try to fix things on her own," said Carlos.

"I think you're right about that," said Dad. "And, she comes to me when she needs help."

"That explains why she was tired last night," said Meredith.

"I knew about it, but I figured she'd tell you herself," said Carlos.

"Kristy tells Logan that Mary Anne isn't his maid," said Dawn.

"I agree with Kristy," said Dad.

"I think she was afraid to tell him that because he's very demanding," said Carlos.

"She must haven been too embarrassed to tell you," said Meredith.

"That's what I'm thinking," said Dad.

At nine-thirty pm, I was reading in bed when Dad came in.

"You must be tired again," said Dad.

"I am," I said.

"Meredith told me about what was going on. Were you able to make Logan to understand you can't help him?" asked Dad.

"I tried to, but he doesn't care," I said.

"I'm surprised you didn't come to me like you normally do," said Dad.

"I just wanted to try to fix things on my own unless I need help," I said.

"That's true," said Dad.

"I was too exhausted to say anything," I said.

"It's okay to come to me anytime, honey," said Dad.

"It's odd though. I did tell him how lucky he was to be alive, I didn't lose him, and that the news about what happened to him bothered me because it reminded me that's how Amelia died," I said. "He's been like that every since."

"I bet," agreed Dad.

"What I don't understand is that he was fine with that. It happened while I was doing homework before dinner. Then, when he texted me again, I told him I had to go eat and left my phone in here. Carlos was glad I did that. I was trying to forget about it, which was why I didn't say anything at the time. That's why I was too tired to help the others out and went to bed early. When Logan tried to text me while I fell asleep, I finally told him I was sleeping and turned my cell phone off," I said.

"I don't blame you," said Dad.

"Then, he got mad at me about it. He knows I'm his girlfriend, not his maid. He was lucky that I'm helping him at school and lunch," I said. "That's why I texted his mother after bingo without him knowing it. He doesn't know it was Marci's idea to do it that way."

"Meredith did tell Logan you had every right to do that," said Dad.

"I heard everything. I'm glad she and Carlos told Logan off. I didn't want to see him because the way he treats me," I said.

We talked for a long time until I went to sleep.


	8. The Meeting with the Brunos

The next day, I was so mad at Logan that I said, "Don't even ask me to help for the day. I can't seem make you to understand that I'm not your maid and you broke that deal."

"You're a drama queen," said Logan.

"No, it's the truth. I'm your girlfriend, not your maid," I said. "I would never ask you every time when you're busy. I have a family who can help me while I'm at home. I wouldn't bother any of my friends if they have plans, especially when they have to baby-sit or so on. I'd keep that deal about helping me at school and lunch. I'd let any of you help me out when none of you is busy. You can't even take a hint when I try to tell you that."

Then, I walked away to get to my class. I was so angry, but I managed to get through the day.

At lunch, I told my friends what I told Logan.

"That's right," said Kristy.

"There must be some way to get through Logan's mind," I said. "He wasn't like at first when I told him what bothered me when he asked me about it. He started to be like that while I was doing homework the other day."

"He must be still scared," said Stacey.

"If he was, he shouldn't take it out on me or keep bugging me to help him when I'm not free," I said.

"Mary Anne's got a good point," said Claudia.

"I do, too," said Stacey.

"And, would he admit that?" asked Kristy.

"You could ask him what makes him doing that to you," suggested Marci who joined us.

"I didn't think of that," I said. "I can always ask his mother first."

"That's true," said Marci. "I checked the schedule and we don't have anything until tomorrow. We're catering for a wedding. The wedding is at around one and the reception is at four pm, which would give us time to get ready while the wedding is going on."

"Okay, great," I said.

After school, I went to the Brunos while Logan wasn't home.

"Hi, Mary Anne," said Mrs. Bruno.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Of course, are you still having problems with Logan?" asked Mrs. Bruno as we sat in the living room.

"Yes," I replied as I told her what I told him. "Is there a reason he's like that? Stacey might think he's scared since the car accident. I can't get him to understand what I tell him, so I told him not to ask me to help him."

"Good. That would teach him," said Mrs. Bruno. "Did he went over to your house to apologize after I told him to do?"

"No, he got mad after he found out I texted you to tell you," I said. "Meredith and Carlos were mad at him. She told Logan I had ever right to tell you."

"I agree," said Mrs. Bruno.

"I was so mad that I didn't even want to see him," I said. "I think we should have a meeting with Logan."

"That would be a good idea. My husband and Logan went to do some food shopping," said Mrs. Bruno.

"The funny part is he was worried about me when he noticed something was bugging me and I told him about that I was glad I didn't lose him," I said.

"I know," said Mrs. Bruno.

"And, when Dad told me about what happened, the news bothered me because Amelia was killed in a car accident," I said.

"Oh, I bet it did," said Mrs. Bruno.

"What he does to me doesn't help," I said.

"I agree with you," said Mrs. Bruno.

That was when Logan came home with his father.

"What are you doing here?" asked Logan.

"Logan, there's no need to be rude to Mary Anne," said Mrs. Bruno. "She can come to me if she wants to. Also, she wants us to have a meeting here."

"About what?" asked Logan.

"Just sit," said Mrs. Bruno. "Didn't I tell you to apologize Mary Anne last night? She told me that you didn't."

"What was going on?" asked Mr. Bruno.

"He has been treating Mary Anne as if she's his maid not his girlfriend," said Mrs. Bruno.

"I have been trying to make him understand that I can't help him out all the time," I said. "He broke a deal."

"Like what?" asked Mr. Bruno as he joined us.

"That I can help him before and after school & lunch," I replied. "And, I told him you guys can help him when he's here."

"I agree," said Mr. Bruno.

"I also told him I would never bug him or any of my friends to help me out if they're busy. I have a family at home to help me out at night," I said.

"You got a good point," said Mrs. Bruno.

"And, what I don't get is you weren't like that at first when you asked me what was bugging me. Didn't I tell you what was bothering me? You started doing that while I was doing homework," I said. "Didn't I tell you that I was lucky I didn't lose you? Plus, didn't I tell you the news bothered me because it reminded me on how Amelia was killed? What happen to my real boyfriend who felt bad for me?"

"Mary Anne has a very strong point. As you can see, it bugs her when you don't listen," said Mrs. Bruno.

"She had the right to come here and I agree with your mother that you shouldn't be rude," said Mr. Bruno.

"Why did you think I was mad at you?" I asked. "Why did you think I told you not to expect me to help you out today?"

"But you support Kayla during her cancer battle," said Logan.

I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"Excuse me? Yes, I did supported her, but there's a difference. First of all, she's my best friend. And, second, I saved her life. Plus, if one of them is too busy to watch their siblings, I'd pitched in," I pointed out.

"That's right," said Mrs. Bruno.

"Kayla and Kaylee doesn't mind if I had a commitment to volunteer for the church events now. They don't bug me about it. They told me they can ask one of the girls. What did you think the club was for? You should take lessons from them," I continued. "Would you like if I keep bugging you like that? No, you wouldn't. You could've been mad at me."

"That's the point Mary Anne has been trying to tell you and you just don't care," said Mrs. Bruno.

"And, I'm not taking a risk of getting kicked out of those events if I ended up being late because of you. If I was free and didn't have any special events, that's different. I'd help you when we're out on a date," I said.

That finally made Logan listened to what I had to say.

"The truth was I was happy that you were helping me out," said Logan.

"You were?" I asked. "But you should know you have parents to help you when you're home."

"You're right and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," said Logan. "And, you did tell me what bothered you. But that's not why I was like that."

"Then, what was the issue?" I asked.

"I think the car accident was causing me to be that way," said Logan.

Wow. Stacey was right. I didn't bother telling him that I knew from Stacey.

"Then, why didn't you just say so like I did?" I asked. "I would've understood like you did what bugged me."

"That's true you would've," said Logan.

I felt so better after this meeting. I thanked Mrs. Bruno for her help.

"Not a problem. You can come anytime when you have issues with Logan," said Mrs. Bruno as we went on the porch.

"I wish I should've thought of it," I said.

"That's okay, dear," said Mrs. Bruno.

"It was Marci who thought about it, but I didn't want to tell him to create more issues," I said.

"I understand. I'm glad she suggested it," said Mrs, Bruno.

"Me, too. She didn't like the way he treated me," I said.


	9. The Sad News about Linda

Later, I told Dad about that meeting.

"I'm glad you found out what was the problem with Logan," said Dad.

"But he could've just admit like I told him what was bugging me," I said. "I had a feeling something was up, I just didn't know what it was. Stacey figured it out, too, but didn't tell Logan that I knew from her."

Logan and I went back to that deal we had before. Logan went off the crutches two to three weeks later and he was glad. One day, at school, Samantha came to me and said, "Did you hear the news this morning?"

"No. What about, Sam?" I asked.

"Linda was in a car crash last night after she lost control when a drunk driver crashed into her car," said Samantha.

"She did?" I asked as she nodded. "Uh-oh."

"She's in critical condition in the hospital, so most of the events are postponed until further notice," said Samantha.

"Okay, I'm glad you're telling me this otherwise we'd go there for nothing," I said. "Does Marci know?"

"I didn't see her yet, so if you see her before me, pass it on to her," said Samantha.

"Okay. Will do," I promised.

At least Linda would live so far. I did mentioned it to Marci and was glad I told her.

"Samantha told me to tell her if I see you before she did," I said.

After school, at home, I started to feel nauseous, so I drank some water before I did my homework. In my room, I did my homework when I almost threw up on it when I covered my mouth and rushed over to the bathroom as I started vomiting. That was a close call. My stomach was starting to hurt me after that.

"Were you okay?" asked Dawn.

"I'll be fine. I thought I was going to be sick on my own homework. Glad I took off before that happened," I said.

"Otherwise that would be embarrassing," said Dawn as I agreed.

That night, I told Dad about Linda's car accident and that most of the events will be canceled until further notice.

"Okay," said Dad.

"Samantha was the one who mentioned it to me this morning at school," I said. "I was able to pass it on to Marci."

"Good thing Samantha told you," said Dad.

I didn't eat much because I was getting that nausea feeling again. Oh, brother.

"Excuse me," I said as I fled from the table to the bathroom.

"Is she alright?" asked Sharon.

"I should go check on her," said Dad.

I was in the bathroom throwing up while Dad came in to keep me company.

"It's going to be okay, honey, I'm here," said Dad comforting me.

After that, I asked him if I can be excused from the table and he didn't mind about that. I was asleep when the phone rang and I wasn't sure if it was Samantha because Dad told her I wasn't feeling well tonight and Samantha was giving him an important message.

"Oh, I'll tell her," said Dad.

"Thank you," said Samantha.

They hung up.

"What is it?" asked Sharon.

"Linda just passed on awhile ago," said Dad. "So, all of the events are postponed for the time being until they could find a new director."

"Oh," said Sharon.

"Mary Anne's sleeping, so I'll tell her later," said Dad. "That's why Samantha was calling here."

"Mary Anne is going to be disappointed," said Carlos.

"I know," said Meredith.

"And, car crash news is going to affect her. It was bad enough Amelia was killed and Logan was injured," added Dawn.

In my room, I was still asleep when Dad came by, so he decided to let me sleep. He probably didn't want to wake me to tell me something.

"She's still sleeping, so I'll wait until she wakes up. If not, I'll tell her tomorrow," said Dad.

"Okay, that would be a better idea to do," said Sharon.

"I agree," said Dawn.

"If not, Samantha will tell Mary Anne tomorrow if she's well enough," said Dad.

I didn't even get up at all except to put on my nightgown and went back to bed because I still wasn't feeling good. The next day, Dad noticed how pale I was.

"I still had that headache and nauseous feeling," I said.

"You're warm," said Dad after he felt my head. "I should keep you home from school today."

"That would be a good idea," I agreed.

"I need to tell you something later on so you can get some rest," said Dad.

"Okay," I said.

I was able to sleep all day. I was still asleep when the others came home from school. Dawn had to go baby-sit for the Newtons.

"I wonder when Dad would tell Mary Anne the news," said Carlos.

"She might be sleeping right now," said Meredith. "He already told her that he would tell her later on so she can rest."

In my room, I was feeling nauseous again.

"Here we go again," I groaned.

That was when I got up in a jiffy and rushed over to the bathroom and started throwing up.

"I have an idea, Meredith. You can always sleep in my room whenever she gets sick with a stomach bug until she gets better," said Carlos.

"That would be a good idea since stomach bugs are catchy," agreed Meredith. "Thank you, Carlos."

"No problem," said Carlos.

That night, I was in bed when Dad got home from work.

"How's Mary Anne doing?" asked Dad.

"She has been throwing up since Meredith and I came home from school," said Carlos.

"Carlos told me I can sleep in his room whenever Mary Anne gets a stomach flu," said Meredith.

"That would be a good idea to," agreed Dad.

"I agreed with him," said Meredith.

That was when I fled over to the bathroom with my mouth covered and started puking.

"Excuse me. I'll go check to see if she's okay," said Dad as he came in to be with me. "It's alright, honey, I'm here."

After that, I was feeling dizzy and I was in my room.

"I was like this all day since you left for work and stopped at three pm. I just hope I won't start up again," I said.

"Do you want any soup?" asked Dad.

"Not right now," I replied.

"Okay," said Dad as he felt my hot head. "You're still warm."

Meredith was already in Carlos' room before. Dad told me what would be going on whenever I get sick at any time. I agreed.

In the middle of the night, I was getting that nausea feeling again.

"Not again," I groaned.

I got up to get water trying to get rid of that feeling. Somehow, I slept all night. Thank goodness for that.

The next day, Dad said, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a bit better, but I just want to take it easy," I replied.

"I think she should stay home from school again," said Sharon.

"I think so, too," said Dad.

I agreed with Sharon.

Dad would be off today, so he'll be around in case I needed him. I was able to get some rest.

"Were you able to tell Mary Anne about Linda?" asked Samantha who came over.

"No, she's been sick and resting," said Dad. "I didn't want to bother her that way."

"That's okay. I'll just tell her tomorrow when she goes back to school," said Samantha.

"That would be a better idea to do," said Dad.

The next day, I was glad to be better to be honest with you.

"Samantha got news to tell you when you get back to school today," said Dad.

At school, Samantha saw me and said, "I'll let you focus in school first and wait until to tell you later on."

I got puzzled about that. I wonder if this might be about Linda, but I decided not to worry about it right now. Glad Sam didn't tell me anything because I paid attention in my classes. After school, Samantha came to me.

"What news did you want to tell me? I was out sick and Dad didn't tell me anything because I have been sleeping," I said.

"Linda died from her injuries," said Samantha.

"Oh, she did?" I asked.

"Yes, her husband called me to let me know on that. He was with her when she passed away," said Samantha.

"Does Marci know?" I asked.

"I already called her after he did," replied Samantha. "That means there will be no more events until a new leader is found."

"How long that might take?" I asked.

"They didn't say," said Samantha.

"That's a surprise," I said.

"I know," agreed Samantha.

Later, at home, I noticed Linda was already in the death notice and her funeral is set for Saturday morning at nine am. The wake is Friday from four to eight.

"Do you plan to attend to that?" asked Dad.

"Yes, I liked her," I replied. "I was shocked when Samantha told me about Linda's death after school."

On Saturday, I was sitting with Samantha and Marci during the funeral. Linda was going to be cremeted according to the paper and then, she will be buried in Hartford where she grew up before coming here after her marriage. She wanted to be buried next to her parents who died not long before she got married. They were both sick. She and her husband were dating at the time back then.

A week later, I was told her husband decided to take over like he always wanted to do. He's nice, so I was glad about that. It would be on the same days and same times and Bingo would continue, so he would be the new Bingo caller.

The End


End file.
